JSRF: Turf Wars
by flaminchica
Summary: There's a new GG in Tokyo and she has some info that the GG's are shocked to hear. Now they got to defend their turf before it's gone. rated T just to be safe. FINISHED!
1. The New GG

Sadly, I do not own Jet Set Radio Future. Sorry. Even if I did, you may not have it. : ) tee hee! Who ever made it does. Sega, all them peoples. Not me. BUT if you see something that you have NEVER EVER heard of, it is mine. And you may not take it without my permission. And you must give me credit. And just to let you know, this takes place AFTER the game itself. So I own da plot! HA HA!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Jet Set Radio Future: Turf Wars  
  
Chapter 1: The New GG  
  
"It's time to get this party STARTED!" Combo yelled above the noise of the Garage as he turned up the volume on his boom box.  
"Turn that crap off, dude." Boogie said, jumping over the DJ station and turning a few dials. "Lets listen to some real tunes." Yo-yo rolled his eyes and continued to stuff his face with chips.  
It was yesterday that the GG's had totally crushed Rokkaku Gouji and his twisted plan to take over Tokyo. They had seriously crashed the Garage that night and were still "getting the party started".  
"Hey, Boogie! Turn that off! I was listening to the other stuff!" Beat yelled from the wall he was giving a new paint job.  
"Why don't you all just shut up?!?" Clutch yelled above the noise. But Combo and Boogie just continued to turn there music up.  
"Give up, man." Jazz said, sighing. "It's the never ending war of music."  
"Yeah, I know." Clutch replied, stuffing his hands into his oversized pockets. "Though I might try, but my attempts to find peace and quiet during the day have once again failed."  
"Shut that stuff off, Combo!"  
"No, you!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"Get away from me you fish faced freaks!" Everyone paused.  
"Who said that?" Corn, the leader, asked. Everyone looked towards the entrance to Rokkaku-dai Heights, but no one was over there.  
"Come on. Might as well check it out." Gum said. Everyone nodded.  
"Might as well see what Poison Jam's up to." Rhyth muttered. Everyone followed behind Corn till they got to the half-pipe entrance to the sewers, where a girl with blond hair with purple streaks was punching a Poison Jam member in the face.  
"Wonder what they're doing." Garam said. Everyone looked to Cube, who was still watching the girl fight off the Poison Jam. She used to be the leader of Poison Jam.  
"She probably trespassed." Cube said. "We better go down there before they do something." The others nodded and jumped on the rail to the stairs. Yo-yo, being the best grinder, was down there first.  
"Yo, yo, yo!" he yelled in his high pitched voice, making everyone jump. Grinning, embarrassed, he went back to his normal voice. "What's going on down here?"  
"None ya, ya G-kid." a Poison Jam snapped.  
"It is if you're on our turf, you P-Jammies." Soda replied coolly in his uncaring tone.  
"Yeah, so why don't you go grab a blankie and get your butts back to your own turf." Combo snapped. The PJ advanced on the GG's, pushing the blond out of the way.  
SMACK! Cube's hand came hard across the masked face.  
"Ok. Rule #1: Don't push girls because we travel in packs. Rule #2: If you're going to diss one of us, you diss us all. Rule #3: Don't diss unless it's a good one. Rule #4: Stay away from the bottom point of the sewage facility, because they're ours. And you get lost like crazy in there." she snapped.  
"Since when do we take orders from you?" another Poison Jam snarled, getting closer to Cube, hands in fists.  
"Since you started getting in our territory." Clutch replied, stepping in front of the old leader and follower.  
"Go on. Get out of here." Corn said, giving the Poison Jam a kick. The rudie turned around, motioning for the other Jams to follow and they headed back down to the sewers.  
"What are the chances of them heading right down to the bottom point?" Beat asked.  
"I'd say 100." Jazz replied.  
"Screw them. No point in chasing after them." he muttered. Everyone turned to the blond, not really paying any attention to Beat. She looked out of breath, and the spray can in her hand was empty.  
She wore a purple hoodie with a duck (of all things) grinding down a rail, white jeans, purple skates with a white flame design, along with purple shades that resembled Yo-yo's. She wore white headphones on her head and her hair was in a ponytail.  
"Who are you and what were you doing with Poison Jam?" Corn demanded.  
"Don't have to go snappy on me." the girl said with a small smirk. "Street name's Chicka." she replied.  
"And what were you doing with the fishes?" Gum persisted.  
"Doing a bit of spying. Nothing too easy to do." Chicka replied.  
"What, you get caught?" Cube asked with a wide smirk. Chicka glared.  
"I wouldn't call it catching me. I followed the Immortals down here and once everyone left, I was going back to my turf, and they SAW me. Not catch. SAW." she replied coldly.  
"What would Immortals want to do all the way out here? They, like, should be over at Pharaoh Park." Rhyth said. Chicka shrugged.  
"Whatever they were doing, everyone was down there. Doom Riders, Love Shockers, Rapid 99, and a few lone rudies. Everyone." Chicka said.  
"So you don't know what they were doing?" Soda asked, a bit surprised, which was a lot for the non-caring rudie.  
"Come on! It's not like we're stupid." Combo said. "You were spying, so you have to know at least SOMETHING!" Chicka glanced around nervously.  
"Mind if we go back to your Garage? I'll tell you there, but some peeps might be listening in.."  
  
***  
  
"So what news do you bringith?" Yo-yo asked in a corny attempt to speak old English. Chicka jumped off the phone line and landed on the couch. She kicked her heel to her toe and the wheels of her skates slid into them, turning them into shoes.  
"Well, Poison Jam got everyone together but you guys and me, mainly because their plan was against you and I just got here to Tokyo, but anyways, they needed help to-"  
"Just cut to the point." Boogie interrupted. "Please?"  
"Everyone but Rapid 99 and a few other rudies have teamed up to take you guys down. They want to because of the fact that you guys own, like all of Tokyo." Chicka said.  
"Yep." Corn said proudly. He began to name things off on his fingers. "Rokkaku-dai Heights, Highway Zero, Shibuya Terminal, Dogenzanka Hill, Chuo Street, Kibogaoko Hill, and I guess the new Expo Stadium is ours."  
"Oh yeah." Jazz murmured.  
"Anyways." Boogie cut in. "We can deal with the bone heads."  
"All of them alone, yeah, but together, no way in the world can we do that. That's like, more than 12 rudies with the extra ones." Gum said, adjusting her helmet. "There are only eleven of us."  
"Twelve." Yo-yo corrected, pointing at Chicka. She grinned.  
"So what are we going to do?" Beat asked. Everyone turned to Corn.  
"Nothing for the moment. We have to let them make the first move."  
  
***  
  
Chicka silently skated around the Garage, watching everyone sleep. Beat and Gum occupied the big couch across from Corn and Rhyth, an odd couple, on the other one. Garam and Boogie slept on an arm chair on the second floor across from Jazz and Combo who were sleeping, of all places, the table. But that wasn't as odd as Cube and Clutch, who were sleeping together on one of the large speakers or Soda who had taken up refuge on the DJ station. Yo-yo and Chicka were the only ones still up.  
"Can't sleep?" Chicka asked, skating over to Yo-yo.  
"Nope." he replied with a small smirk. "I either fall asleep immediately or not at all. I can't fall asleep when all the love birds are sleeping together." he said, looking out at all the paired up rudies. His eyes stopped on the lonely sleeping body of Soda. "Poor dude. Poor me." Chicka smiled.  
"Well since neither of us can fall asleep, want to go see if Rapid 99 is still on our side?" Yo-yo nodded and the two skated off to the highway. Soda opened one eye and watched the two go.  
"Not another Love Bird duo." he groaned as he fell back asleep, making a mental note to tell Corn where they'd gone in case they didn't come back before morning. He fell back asleep fast, not really thinking of what might happen to not make them come back.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Well R&R peoples! Tell me how you like! See you next chapter. 


	2. Yoyo's Gone

Glad the peoples like. Read! By the way, I still don't own JSRF. But I do own the controller I use to beat Poison Jam's butts off. Read, Review, Sleep, Eat, and Repeat. It's that simple!  
  
Oh, and I spelled Chicka's name wrong on purpose. Just to let ya know, because chica is girl in Spanish. I think.. I don't speak español. Don't kill me because I suck at spelling in Spanish. Please?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Jet Set Radio Future: Turf Wars  
  
Chapter 2: Yo-yo's Gone  
  
"Looks like they aren't gonna show their faces." Yo-yo murmured as they stood next to Benton Tower.  
"Come on, lets tag the place and get their attention." Chicka said, shaking up a yellow spray can. She skated over to a brick wall that wasn't covered in bright neon lights and painted a duck identical to the one on her hoodie. Yo-yo took a spray can and did one of his favorite tags, himself and his gold yoyo.  
"We'll split up and meet back here in two minutes, ok?" Chicka said. Yo-yo nodded his approval and was about to skate off when-  
"Wait!" Rapid 99 grinded down the dragon of Benton Tower and landed next to the two GG's. "What do you two want?"  
"We wanted to know who's side you're on." Yo-yo replied smoothly. "I mean, after all, you hate Poison Jam and you've got nothing against us."  
"Well, there was that one flag battle with Gum, but other than that, you guys are alright." the leader said. "Yeah, we'll help you. My name's Lina. This is Lee and Leo." she introduced them.  
"I'm, Chicka, and this is Yo-yo."  
"Cool. You guys wanna come inside?" Leo asked. Yo-yo shrugged, even though he really didn't understand what they were talking about.  
"Might as well. We've got nothing else to do."  
"Follow us." Lina said with a grin. The Rapid 99ers led the two GG's through the winding sidewalks of 99th Street till they stopped at a back door to an abandoned tea shop. The door was stained with Rapid 99 graffiti, but Yo-yo noticed that a few were Rhyth's favorite tags.  
"What are Rhyth's tags doing here?" Yo-yo asked, pointing to a blue puppy dog. Lee snickered.  
"She was one of us once. How is she? I haven't seen her in forever!"  
"She's doing ok." Yo-yo replied as they stepped into the abandoned store.  
The room defiantly had a girly atmosphere. A baby blue couch sat in front of a hot pink table, which was in front of a TV complete with an x- box. The walls were full of graffiti, Rhyth's tags standing out the most. Puppies, flowers, and purses. All girly stuff. Yo-yo shuddered. She was one odd chick. There was a bar in the back, complete with bar stools and a tea maker, fridge, and microwave.  
"Cool club house." Chicka commented, jumping over the bar to get to the tea maker.  
"Yeah. Cool." Yo-yo muttered, heading straight for the radio. He flipped it on and tuned it to Jet Set Radio.  
"Yo, yo, yo! This is Jet Set Radio, and I'm DJ Professor K! Man, have I got some news!" Professor K's voice emitted from the radio.  
"Hey, chicks! DJ Professor K is on." Yo-yo said. The girls all gathered around the radio to listen.  
"Seems like there's a new rudie in Tokyo. The elusive, expert news digger, Chicka! And man, has she given the GG's some grub. Seems like Poison Jam, the Immortals, the Doom Riders, and the Love Shockers are gonna try to bring them down. Maaaaaaaaan this is some baaaaaaad news for the GG's. Rapid 99 has teamed up with them to even the odds, but there aren't many odds to even. Trouble's brewing, baby!" A song came on Yo-yo didn't recognize, so he turned it off.  
"I don't understand how he gets his information so fast." Yo-yo muttered. Rapid 99 girls all shrugged.  
The two GG's stayed at the Rapid 99 club house till about one in the morning, when Yo-yo had had enough of having his butt kicked by Lee on the x-box.  
"Catch ya later!" Leo yelled after them.  
"Yeah, and tell Rhyth we said hi!" Lina added. Yo-yo and Chicka waved goodbye from the highway, then turned around, about to head back to the Garage.  
"Come on. There's still some time left before everyone wakes up." Yo- yo said, skating in the direction of Immortal territory. "Actually there's a lot of time. Lets go to Sky Dinosaurian Square!" (A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong. I'm to lazy to go make sure I'm right. I made a map earlier, but I don't think it's correct. I'm boring ya'll. Back to what I'm supposed to be doing.)  
"Alright." Chicka agreed. "I'll show you my little pad there." Yo-yo pumped his fist in the air. Sky Dinosaurian Square was one of his favorite places. The only way to get around in there was to grind, and being so high off the ground was thrilling to him. "But we have to be careful, dude. We're going right through Immortal territory."  
"Yeah, yeah. The mummies are most likely with Poison Jam trying to come up with some sort of plan. I think we'll be safe." Yo-yo said, skating off. Chicka sighed and followed.  
  
***  
  
"Follow me!" Chicka yelled to Yo-yo as they sped through Sky Dinosaurian Square. They had made a couple of laps around the main track of the roller coaster, and now Chicka was leading Yo-yo to her little "pad". She jumped off the rail and landed on the top of an apartment building, Yo- yo landing next to her. She pulled open a trap door and jumped down into the room below.  
The room had a few chairs and couches, a large table, a DJ station, a TV and x-box, a fridge, a pin ball machine, and an air hockey table.  
"Cool." Yo-yo commented, using much more enthusiasm than when he did at the Rapid 99 club house.  
"Not much, but it's big enough for all of us if we ever had to use it." Chicka said, smiling. The two spent the rest of the morning with the air hockey and pinball, because Yo-yo absolutely refused to touch the x- box. He didn't need two girls beating him at his favorite games.  
Sighing tiredly, Chicka sat down on a couch and looked at her watch. It was 8:24.  
"CRAP! Dude, we gotta get back!" Chicka yelped, making Yo-yo jump and loose the pinball game.  
"Alright." he groaned reluctantly. The two climbed the ladder to the trap door and made their way back to the Sky Scraper District.  
"See?" Yo-yo said as they arrived at the highway. "No Immortals. We had nothing to worry about!" Chicka rolled her eyes.  
"In that case, I guess you wouldn't mind having a race back to the Garage?" Chicka challenged. Yo-yo shrugged.  
"Sure."  
"Alright. On three, two, one, GO!" Chicka's skates ignited in flames as she used a boost dash, burning ten spray cans and putting her far ahead of Yo-yo. Without looking back, she arrived at the dragon's mouth at 99th Street. She couldn't hear Yo-yo's skates anymore. Fearing the worst, she turned around and sped back to Pharaoh Park.  
Yo-yo was no where to be seen.  
Chicka grabbed her cell phone. This was NOT good. She dialed the King's number.  
"Yo, Chicka. What's up?" DJ Professor K answered the phone.  
"K, Yo-yo's disappeared. I think the Immortals nabbed him. We were having a race, and he disappeared." Chicka explained.  
"Oooooh. I knew something like this was about to happen. I'll air it in a minute." K replied and hung up. Chicka groaned.  
"I just hope the others have the radio on so I don't have to tell them this myself."  
  
*At the Garage*  
  
"Yo, Corn! Chicka and Yo-yo aren't here!" Gum yelled.  
"Where do you think they went?" Corn asked.  
"Oh, I saw them leave last night for 99th Street." Soda spoke up.  
"Hey guys! Professor K is on!" Combo yelled from the bottom level. Everyone congregated down there.  
"Hey, hey, hey! This is DJ Professor K! I've got some baaaaad news for the GG's. I have just been informed by my connections that Chicka and Yo-yo were having a race from Pharaoh Park back to their Garage, when Yo-yo disappeared! This is some bad news. No doubt that the other rudie gangs have the upper hand now."  
"Dudes." Boogie interrupted. "Is it okay to say right now that we are royally screwed?"  
  
_________________________________  
  
As I always say, when in doubt, KIDNAP YO-YO! ;) Review, as I said earlier. See ya next chapter! 


	3. Threats

Glad the peoples are reviewing! Thankies for your suggestions, KoochiZibble. And I still don't own JSRF. I only own my roller blades.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Jet Set Radio Future: Turf Wars  
  
Chapter 3: Threats  
  
The new Poison Jam leader, Viper, sat in the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility, thinking 'Who first?'  
Maybe Corn, that pesky leader who had told the rest of the GG's to get Poison Jam in the first place. Without him, the rest of the GG's would be easy to crush.  
Or Gum, possibly. The pesky tomboy had gotten in Viper's way FAR too many times. No doubt that if they got Gum, one of the boys would come to her rescue. Two in one.  
Beat was a good target too. He was one of the more famous rudies. If the lone rudies found out they got him, they might want to rethink not joining up with Poison Jam.  
Combo was one Viper wanted to get at too. The smart mouthed older rudie was a pain in the butt when it came to carrying out their plans. He was always there to play a game of Tagger's Tag and embarrass the Jams in public.  
Garam was even worse. The punk had always caused trouble for Poison Jam even before he became a GG. What annoyed Viper the most about him was that he had a way of disappearing in the sewers and leading then on a wild goose chase. Getting them lost in their own turf, even.  
Rhyth wasn't much better. Not only had she been in Rapid 99, but she was SO DANG ANNOYING! She knew Rokkaku-dai Heights like the back of her hand and always left weird tags for Poison Jam to clean up in hard to reach places. That and she was an immature little brat.  
Then there was Boogie. She had a big mouth. The biggest one Viper had to ever deal with. She had a lot of sass to, and that annoyed Viper the most. She was THE most annoying gossiper that Viper ever had to deal with. And she always seemed to slip right out of their grasp before he could slap a hand over her big mouth.  
Then there was Clutch, the thief. That dude had a way of getting in and getting out without being seen. He would pay for snagging their stuff!  
Jazz wasn't much of a problem to Viper, but the Immortals had told him they wanted her and Corn for beating them in a Death Ball match. Maybe she could play one more round of the game...  
Soda could really piss Viper off. He made beating Poison Jam at races seem easy. The next time he lost a race to him, Viper would give that whatever toned rudie more than just the finger.  
The punk named Yo-yo was even worse. Not only did he scare the freak out of Poison Jam with his high-pitched voice sometimes, but he had beaten them in their own turf, making Cube abandon them.  
Cube. That so called leader of theirs had left them right when they lost to the GG's. Man, would she pay for that. No one can walk out on Poison Jam and get away with it.  
But then there was also Chicka. That girl was not new news for Viper. She was one of Professor K's repos. She hadn't shown her face to the GG's until now, but she had had her share of fun against the Golden Rhinos and anyone who got in the GG's way. She was even sneakier than Clutch and had just as much attitude as Gum. She had ways of getting information and dishing it out without anyone knowing who got it in the first place. Why she was oh-so dodgy, secretive, and attitude loving he had no clue. Why she had decided now, of all times to show her face, Viper had no clue about that either.  
"Hey boss!" Viper looked up. A Poison Jam tossed an unconscious Yo-yo on the ground. "Look what the Immortals dragged in." Viper's expression turned from very pissed to a very good mood.  
"Just the bait we need."  
  
*with the GG's*  
  
"Chicka, what in the world were you two thinking?!?!?" Corn demanded as Chicka skated into the Garage. She shrunk back a little and shrugged.  
"We figured we would be okay. Besides, it was his idea to go to Sky Dinosaurian Square, not mine!"  
"I don't care whose fault it is! I-"  
SMACK!  
"Dude, chill." Jazz said. Corn rubbed his face, glaring at both girls. Chicka rolled her eyes and turned to Jazz.  
"So DJ Professor K aired it?" she asked.  
"How'd you know?" Jazz asked.  
"She's one of K's repos." Cube drawled with a smirk. Chicka raised an eyebrow at Cube, but didn't ask any questions.  
"What exactly is a 'repo'?" Jazz asked.  
"Short for reporter." Chicka replied, heading over to the others, giving no further explanation.  
"Hey! Dudes, where's Beat?" Gum asked nervously.  
"Cool the jets, kid." Combo reassured. "He just went to get some donuts in Dogenzanka." As if on cue, Beat skated into the Garage carrying three boxes of donuts.  
"Guys, you've got to see this!" he exclaimed in a worry tone as he tossed the boxes on the table. Glancing at each other nervously, they followed him back to Dogenzanka.  
The hill was covered in paint. And they weren't GG tags either. They were tags of 'Wanted Dead or Alive' posters with each of the GG's in them.  
"This isn't even half of it!" Beat said. They followed him down to the record store. There, above the entrance was a gruesome tag of a knife to Yo-yo's throat. Boogie opened her mouth to say something when Cube cut her short.  
"Yes Boogie. We're screwed."  
  
______________________________________  
  
As I've said before, REVIEW!!!!! Please? 


	4. Clutch and a Spray Can

I still don't own JSRF. I don't own my TV either. Isn't that sad? All I own is the x-box and the controller. Not to mention my soda. I like caffeine!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Rhyth was pacing back and forth. Gum was drumming her fingers on the table. Clutch was cooling off in the half-pipe. Cube was opening and closing a lighter. Boogie was messing with the DJ stand and playing some pretty mad sounding music. Garam was punching the punching bag, more like ripping it. Jazz was sitting on Pots' dog house, banging her fist on it at unexpected moments. Combo was kicking a wall. Soda was just staring at Pots, who just stared right back, whimpering. Beat was spraying tags everywhere. Chicka was taking her anger out on the pinball machine and was raking up a really high score, while Corn was just banging his head repeatedly on a phone pole. If anyone was screwed, it was defiantly Yo-yo because his pals obviously didn't know what to do to get him back.  
"Boogie, turn that off." Combo said very unenthusiastically.  
"Alright. That's it." Beat said. "Combo doesn't care that Boogie's playing her music. Lets admit it; we need to get Yo-yo back."  
"Beat's right. We can't just wait around for them to put up a ransom. They made the first move. It's time for us to make ours." Cube said. Chicka backed away from the pinball machine.  
"Ok then. Who wants to come with me to Pharaoh Park?" she asked. Clutch climbed out of the half-pipe.  
"Hmmmm..." he trailed off. "Little chance of success. Suicidal. All in all, a stupid idea. I'll come with ya'."  
"Careful, dudes." Corn warned. Chicka nodded.  
"I'm not gonna be stupid again. We will be."  
  
***  
  
"These guys seriously need to get better tags." Clutch muttered as he sprayed one of his own artistic creations over the Immortal graffiti.  
"Do you think they aren't around?" Chicka asked. Clutch shrugged.  
"They might be somewhere with Poison Jam." he replied. Chicka shook up a spray can.  
"In that case, I'm getting them back for Dogenzanka." she said with a slight grin. The two of them skated around the park, spraying over all the Immortal graffiti and adding a few other tags in random places.  
"Yo, Clutch! I'm out of cans!" Chicka yelled over to where Clutch was finishing off a tag of all the GG's, Yo-yo included, next to the word 'Inseparable'.  
"I got some left, but we should head back to the Garage." Chicka nodded and skated back to the neon blue rails. Before Clutch could tell her to wait up, he heard an earsplitting scream.  
"Let me go, you mummy loving freaks!"  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Man, I'll never hear the end of this one from Corn." Clutch muttered as he skated as fast as he could without wasting cans to where Chicka had disappeared. There were the three Immortals, one of them holding Chicka's arms in a grotesque position, making Chicka cringe in pain.  
"Drop the chick!" Clutch exclaimed.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!" Chicka shrieked. "It's CHICKA not CHICK!" Clutch ignored her.  
"I said to let her go!"  
"You want her?" one of the Immortals asked. Clutch nodded.  
"We challenge you to a game of Tagger's Tag. If you beat us, we'll let your 'chick' go and tell you where your pal Yo-yo is." Clutch weighed the odds. If he won, then he'd get two important things. If he lost, then the Immortals would get two more GG's in captivity. Three against one. This would be fun.  
"Lets get it on."  
  
*At the Garage*  
  
Rhyth had finally abandoned pacing and was now sitting on the couch biting her nails.  
"Where are they? They should be back by now!" Boogie exclaimed. Corn, who had taken Rhyth's place pacing, shrugged.  
"Maybe K knows something." Jazz suggested. Gum nodded in agreement and turned the radio on.  
"DJ Professor K here! I've gotten word of a Tagger's Tag game over in Pharaoh Park, so I'll be giving you the scoop!" the DJ's voice blared through the speakers.  
"CRAP! Man, I am so gonna kill them if they get back! They said they wouldn't do anything stupid! The idiots!" Corn yelled.  
"What's going on?" Cube asked, coming up the stairs to the second floor.  
"We really should send someone over there! Two against three is so not fair!" Rhyth exclaimed. Corn opened him mouth to say something when DJ Professor K's broadcast interrupted them.  
"All right, for today's game we have Clutch versus the three Immortals! You know what, instead of just having me tell you what's going on, I'll just switch you to Chicka! What's the scoop, girl?"  
"WHAT?!?!? Ooooooh K, you're gonna get it when I find you!" a new voice exclaimed. "Now everyone knows I'm a repo! Ah, whatever. Cube knew, so Poison Jam must know. Okay then. I'll give you the scoop since Clutch went to go get more cans. We came here to find out where Yo-yo is and the Immortals weren't here so we decided to spray the heck out of Pharaoh Park. I ran out of spray cans, so we were heading back to the Garage when the Immortals finally decided to show up. So they grabbed me and now they've challenged Clutch to Tagger's Tag so they'll leave me alone and tell us where Yoyo is blah, blah, blah. You get the jest. Now lets get this show on the road."  
  
*With Clutch and Chicka*  
  
Chicka's hands were sweating and she kept nervously switching her cell phone from one ear to the other, her headphones dangling around her neck. Trying not to show her nervousness, she cleared her throat and shook herself from the Immortal's grasp.  
"Alright." she said to no one in particular. "Mark, set, go!"  
The Immortals took off, Clutch close behind, Chicka right behind him, yelling commentary into the phone. Clutch shook up his spray can and picked up some speed, catching up to one of the Immortals. Giving the rudie a slight push, the Immortal tripped over his own skates and fell vulnerable to the ground. Clutch wasted no time in outlining a spray can with his paint on the Immortal's back.  
"Sucka." Clutch spat, turning to chase another Immortal. Clutch skated right behind him, copying his every movement, as he painted another tag on the rudie's back.  
Clutch straightened himself and scanned the park for the last Immortal. Clutch groaned as he watched the Immortal jump into the grate below. Clutch hated the grate. Hated being suspended so far off the ground that you couldn't see the street below. The grate was almost as large as the park, lined with blue rails and small pyramids. In the very middle was a large, steep cone shaped pit with only two ways out: climb or grind up a one way rail.  
The Immortal was grinding around the pit, making Clutch dizzy from watching. The Immortal was already far ahead of Clutch. He shook up a spray can again, and picked up speed. Then, taking a "shortcut", jumped straight over the pit.  
CLANG!  
"Little chance of success. Suicidal. All in all, a stupid idea. Yep," Clutch sighed as he stood up again. "That's me." He skated over to the rail, not intending to waste time climbing. The Immortal blocked the way up as he came grinding down, holding a spray can in his hand threateningly. Taking chances once again, Clutch jumped onto the rail, heading right up towards the Immortal. Right when there was bound to be a crash, the Immortal freaked and jumped off, landing in the pit below. Clutch twisted around, grinding back down to his prey.  
Two rudies emerged from the pit. Chicka pumped her fist in the air as Clutch gave her a victory V. The Immortal, thoroughly wet in paint, gave her the finger, which she gladly returned with two of her own.  
  
*At the Garage*  
  
"Alright Clutch! You go man!" K's voice came back on over the radio, shutting the connection to Chicka's cell with a click. Corn sighed in relief as all the GG's jumped up, even Cube. Rhyth jumped onto Corn's back, cheering the loudest.  
"Corn, they did it!" she giggled. Corn's face reddened in embarrassment as Combo just stared as Rhyth tried to edge herself higher on Corn's back. Once she had pulled herself onto his shoulders, Combo burst out laughing.  
"What?" Corn asked, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at Rhyth waving her arms around like an idiot from atop Corn's shoulders.  
"Nothing, man." Combo replied, chuckling a bit.  
"Maybe I should try that, if you think it's so funny." Jazz said, realizing Corn's ever reddening face.  
"Wait, wait! Hold up there!" Combo yelped as Jazz attempted to jump onto Combo's back. With much grunting and groaning, she managed to pull herself onto his shoulders.  
"Can you get off, please?" Combo asked, staring up at Jazz.  
"Point well taken." Jazz replied, climbing down.  
Needles to say, the fact that Rhyth remained on Corn's shoulders wasn't brought up again.  
A few minutes later, Clutch and Chicka arrived, telling them that Yoyo was in the sewers. Just as the group was about to head to Rokkaku-dai Heights when the radio blared again.  
"This just in!" K's voice interrupted the middle of a song. "I hear the Immortals got to Poison Jam before Clutch and Chicka could get to the other GG's. All of the gangs are headed straight for the Garage with spray cans in hand. Man, if the GG's don't get out, there's gonna be one heck of a showdown."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you liked! You know what I like?  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	5. Escape for 12, Please

_sorry to leave everyone in suspense. I've been working on some other fics lately. and, as all should know, I no own JSRF. my controller is enough, for the moment, thank you.  
  
_JSRF: Turf Wars  
  
"Let's go hang at Rapid 99's place."  
"That's the first place they'd look."  
"Then lets split up."  
"Even worse! We're more vulnerable that way."  
"We have to stick together."  
"We have to get out of the Garage."  
"They're coming from all directions except the Highway. We have to go that way."  
"But we have to steer clear of Rapid 99, for our sake and theirs."  
"What about Highway Zero?"  
"Too small. They'd find us in an instant."  
"We can't hide in the enemy's territory. And in Sky Dinosaurian Square, we have no place to stop and rest."  
"That's our only option, though." Chicka butted into the argument. She had been silent while the GG's argued and packed random necessities. All heads turned her direction.  
"How?" Corn asked, swinging a backpack of computer parts and a couple of things he used to program Roboy over his shoulder.  
"I have a pad over there in an abandoned apartment. It's the top floor of a skyscraper, right next to a rail. The PJ's wouldn't look there." Chicka explained.  
"Sure it's big enough?" Gum asked. Chicka nodded.  
"And dogs allowed?" Rhyth asked, scratching Pots behind the ears.  
"Who cares if Pots is allowed? We've got more important things to do than worry about an apartment's stupid anti-animal laws." Beat said.  
"I still think we should stay here and take em'." Clutch said, looking in the direction of the sewers.  
"They're stronger than you think, Big Head." Cube snapped. "I should know."  
"Then lets go already before they come with more than spray cans." Boogie said, heading for the Highway. The others followed.  
"It's not like they're coming with butcher knives to hack us to pieces." Jazz replied.  
"Um, actually..." Cube scratched the back of her neck. "When I was bored one day, I taught them how to use throwing knives." Soda raised an eyebrow.  
"You had access to that stuff?"  
"Yeah. And access to some really big guns."  
"Well that's just peachy." Chicka muttered, taking the lead. The group was mostly silent until they got to the dragon's mouth in 99th street.  
"We need to go in groups from here. So not to draw attention." Chicka said as she pulled to a stop.  
"Okay. We'll go three at a time." Corn said. "Gum and Rhyth will go with you first." Chicka nodded.  
"You guys find someplace to hide until I come back to take the next group. I'll meet two of you at the top of the tower." The other GG's nodded and rode down to the ground. Chicka turned to Gum and Rhyth, who was still holding Pots. The three skated towards Sky Dinosaurian Square and Pharaoh Park.  
"We have to be quick about this, so keep up." Chicka warned the other two once they were inside the amusement park. The two girls nodded and followed Chicka as she sped down the rail.  
"This is it?" Gum asked as she landed next to Rhyth on top of one of the skyscrapers. Chicka nodded as she opened the trap door.  
"Get inside, make noise, whatever. I'll be back with two more." She began to shut the door when Gum stopped her.  
"You can't go alone." she told her.  
"I have to. It's my fault we're in this anyway. Stay inside and I'll be fine." She slammed the trap door and locked it before Gum could say anything. She heard her trying to open the trap door again.  
"CHICKA! Open this right now! You can't go alone! Not in Immortal territory!" But Chicka ignored her and skated back to Benton Tower. Jazz and Boogie were waiting at the top.  
"Where are the others hiding?" Chicka asked when they had made it back to the highway.  
"Somewhere in the black-out section. Someone's keeping watch until we leave Benton Tower." Jazz replied.  
"Yeah, then they go get two more to head to the tipsy top of the tower." Boogie added. Chicka grinned slightly, glad at least someone's nerves weren't racking.  
Chicka made three more trips with Clutch and Soda, Combo and Cube, and Beat and Corn. Tired, Chicka slumped into one of the armchairs. She noticed Gum watching her.  
"Told you nothing would happen." she murmured tiredly. Gum raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll give you that, but what were you thinking going out there? Every gang in Tokyo, but Rapid 99, is after us and you go right through their territory alone! It was bad enough racing Yoyo but-"she stopped when she saw Chicka's hurt face. "Never mind. I-I'm sorry." She walked off. Chicka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was ready for a nice long nap.  
Her cell phone began to ring.  
Groaning, she answered the call without even opening her eyes to look at the caller i-d.  
"This better be good, K. I was about to fall asleep." Chicka said into the phone. All heads turned her way, though she didn't see because she still had her eyes closed.  
"So you found a place to stay?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Does it have some good sound equipment."  
"Combo and Boogie would be the experts on sound equipment, not me."  
"Ask them if it looks good enough for using as a temporary radio station."  
"Will do- What?!?"  
"I just heard from another repo that they found nothing at your Garage, and now are after me because I tipped you off."  
"It's not like they'll be able to find you. Your studio is so hidden and no one knows where it is."  
"Wouldn't we all like to believe. Someone tipped them off and they should be at my door in at least twenty minutes. According to my sources." he added.  
"Hold on." She put her hand over the receiver. "Combo, Boogie. Does that sound equipment and music equipment look good enough for a temporary radio station?" Combo raised his eyebrows, but checked it over.  
"Yeah. Why?" Chicka didn't reply as she relayed the answer to K.  
"So where are you hanging?" K asked.  
"Just in case Poison Jam is in there threatening you, I'm not telling. I'll meet you at the top of Benton Tower."  
"I'll be there." K hung up, as did Chicka.  
"What was all that about?" Cube asked.  
"Friend's in a little bit of trouble for helping us out. I'm going to go meet him at Benton Tower."  
"Not without someone going with you." Corn said, blocking the way to the ladder that lead to the trap door.  
"Who do you suggest comes with me?" Chicka asked, glancing around the room. Everyone seemed to be busy with something.  
"I'll go." Corn replied. Chicka shrugged.  
"We better go then, before they really start looking for us."  
  
Corn and Chicka arrived in 99th Street a few minutes later. Corn seemed a bit paranoid, watching every dark corner of the high way to make sure some punk wasn't going to try and jump them. He and Chicka made their way up to the top of Benton Tower.  
"Bout time you got here. I was thinking the Jammies had gotten you." K said, approaching them. Both Corn and Chicka's mouths dropped. Professor K was wearing skates! "How'd you think I got up here?" he asked, noticing where they were staring. Chicka shut her mouth and elbowed Corn.  
"We better get moving." Corn nodded.  
"Yeah. Lead the way, Chicka." The three of them went down the tower to the ground.  
"Have you seen Rapid 99 lately, K?" Chicka asked as they skated over to the dragon's tail.  
"Well, yeah. They're right there." K pointed past Corn. Two of the Rapid 99ers were being pursued by the Love Shockers and two Poison Jammers.  
"Come on!" Chicka instructed, skating after the seven. K followed without hesitation, Corn right behind him, sighing and muttering under his breath.  
"What do you expect to do?" Corn asked, skating faster to catch up with Chicka.  
"Something along the lines of not getting caught." Chicka replied, skating faster. The three were just barely behind the Jammers, who were just behind the Love Shockers.  
Chicka shook up a spray can and sped up, spraying a design on one of the Poison Jammer's back.  
"Jammies, I'm home!" she said in a sing-songy voice. Corn had to laugh as the Jammer tripped over his pal in surprise. Chicka jumped over them. Corn, however, just walked right over them, purposely stepping on fingers and smashing faces back onto the concrete. The Love Shockers speeded up, abandoning the Rapid 99ers.  
"I'll take them to the new spot. You two go after those three." Corn instructed. Chicka nodded, rushing off after the Love Shockers. K saluted and followed.  
"Corn!" Leo and Lee turned around and skated back over to Corn. "The third Poison Jammer got Lina!" Lee nodded.  
"Then we better get out of here before we get nabbed too. Come on!"  
  
_thus ends another chapie. sorry if it took so long! but I know you haven't forgotten about me!  
  
right? j/k. review, as always, then have a cookie!_


	6. Getting Ready for a Showdown

_**don't you just love doing this? not. I don't own JSRF.**_

_**WOW! I've gotten a lot of reviews lately! thanks, you guys! I'm glad everyone likes it! you may be wondering what's taking me so long, and well, it's summer. I thought I would have more time to do this, but I've had a lot of trips. but now, I'm free till school starts. . I hope to finish this soon, because I have an idea for a sequel... hmmm... and, yes, I do realize K on skates is a bit odd. but, that's me. and K isn't THAT old. I mean, the Doom Riders run around on skates and they're old geezers, in my opinion. and I just thought that I'd be cool to have K on skates. okay, I'm rambling a bit, so I'll stop wasting time here, and cut to what ya'll want to see!**_

Chicka chuckled to herself as she and K chased the Love Shockers into a corner. She tossed a spray can up and caught it again before giving it a good shake.

"Who's first?" she asked. The Love Shockers suddenly charged them and Chicka ducked as they jumped clean over their heads. K, however, reached up and caught one of the Shocker's skates, making her fall uncomfortably on her back. The other two Love Shockers took off in the direction of the highway.

"Help me here." K said, picking the Love Shocker up by the arms. Chicka glanced to the river and grinned, grabbing her legs. The two carried the Shocker over to the river.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the Love Shocker demanded, thrashing in their arms.

"Okay." Chicka replied as she and K swinging her back and forth before letting her drop with a large splash into the river.

"Hey, maybe if you follow the river long enough, you'll end up in the sewers!" K yelled at her as she surfaced again. "Tell the fishes I said hi!" Chicka chuckled to herself and led K back to Benton Tower.

"We were starting to get worried." Cube said unenthusiastically as Chicka dropped from the trap door. "Who's the friend?"

"Everyone, meet K. K, meet everyone." Chicka introduced them as K dropped from the trap door too. Chicka had to really try to contain her laughter as everyone but Corn, Cube, and Soda's mouths dropped at the sight of K on skates.

"Okay then." Corn said, assuming leadership again. "Yoyo and Lina. Any plans on rescuing them?" There were a few murmurs, but nothing was said out loud.

"We can't storm the place. Poison Jam should be expecting us to make a move like that." Cube said. The others nodded. "So I suggest that we send a small group through the lower part of the sewers to rescue the two while everyone else distracts them."

"A little risky, but does anyone else have anything?" Gum asked. No one said anything. "Right."

"Right." Corn echoed. "Cube, Chika, and Gram will go through the lower sewers. The rest of us will try and lure them out into the upper sewers, maybe even Rokaku-dai if we're lucky."

"We'll give you a 10 minute head start." Cube replied. "By that time, you should have gotten their attention." The others nodded and followed one another out with out saying anything more. K stopped and looked back at the remaining three before he climbed the ladder.

"Careful." he warned.

"Give 'em hell for us." Chicka replied, winking. K gave them a sign before climbing the ladder and disappearing from view.

"How long has it been?" Chika asked about five minutes later. She felt even more nervous than when she was in Pharaoh Park with Clutch.

"Not much longer." Gram said reassuringly. Chika nodded absentmindedly and kept pacing.

"What are you, a skitzo?" Cube demanded. "You were all pumped and cool about this five minutes ago."

"I know." Chika said, but she offered no further explaination.

The three of them sat waiting, until Cube decided that it was time they headed out. Cube lead the way, Gram right behind with Chicka behind him. The three found a manhole on 99th Street and followed its tunnel for what seemed like forever.

"Alright. Over we go." Cube told them as they climbed a fence that Poison Jam had undoubtedly set up long before the Turf War.

"As a last line of defense, that's pretty sad." Chicka said, her normal attitude returning, but Cube could still see her nervousness.

"Which way from here?" Gram asked. They had found themselves in one of the Lower Sewer's chambers. Orange and blue pipes twisted around over head.

"Don't know." Cube replied. "They could be anywhere."

"Watch it!" Gram yelled, pushing Chicka. Chicka landed in the mucky water as a large blue blur rushed by them. The Poison Jam leader, Viper, came to a halt.

"Aren't I glad that I stayed behind with the prisoners?" he asked, smirking.

"You're bluffing." Cube pointed out. "You can't take the three of us on our own."

"We'll see."

_**YOU HANG OVER A CLIFF!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**and so I leave you with a cliff hanger, begging me for more. :) review and have a cookie. and, uhh..., sorry about the EXTREMLY long wait for this chapter. school can have that effect. but I have a four day weekend and I am determined to make it up to you. c ya!**_

_**flaminchica**_


	7. One Found, One Still Lost

**_omega, it's been forever. seriously. I need to stop playing the game and start writing about it!_**

**_I don't know JSRF, even after my many months of not being here to tell you so._**

Viper came at them at top speed, almost running Chicka, who was still in the water, over. The rudie half jumped, half crawled out of the way before the Poison Jammer ran her over.

Cube grumbled something no one heard and skated after her old follower, shaking a spray can as she went. Viper sprayed water everywhere as he came to a halt and turned around, meeting Cube's spray can.

Viper groaned and cringed as acid paint met his face. Luckily, he closed his eyes before any of it got there, but it still didn't make him feel so jolly. With a forceful shove, Cube toppled to the ground, water splashing everywhere.

"Hey! We girls travel in packs, remember?" Chica yelled from behind him, using Cubes saying. She doodled a Jolly Roger on his back before he turned around and used his own paint on her. Chicka covered her face with her hand, yelping as the acid in the paint stung her skin.

"Watch it, fish face!" Gram yelled, somewhere above Viper. He glanced up to see the GG jumping down from one of the blue pipes.

"Oh, crud." Viper muttered, realizing that he had no time to move out of the way. Gram's skates collided with Viper, who fell to the ground. Gram, cushioned from the fall by Viper's body, skated over to Cube.

"Don't even ask, I'm fine!" Cube snapped, standing up before Gram could offer a hand. "I'll take care of Viper." Garam nodded and went over to Chicka, who was furiously trying to wash the paint off of her hand.

"You okay?" Gram asked. Chicka nodded.

"Just stings, is all." the girl replied, standing up. She glanced over at Cube, who was painting a tag over Viper's chest. The rudie was unconscious, after being fallen on. "Do we just leave him here?" she asked. Cube shrugged.

"Yeah, and hope he catches a cold from laying in the water. Idiot, trying to push me into this muck…" Cube muttered fiercely under her breath.

"Come on, we should-" Gram was cut short.

"Hey, GG's! Mind getting me out of here!?!?!" The three looked up. Lina was tied up on the pathway around the perimeter of the room.

"Lina! Where's Yoyo?" Chicka yelled back.

"How am I supposed to know? I just got here! Could you pleeeeaaaase come untie me?" she asked, wiggling uncomfortably. The three skated over to the stairs, where they rode the pipes to the top of the room. Their skates clanged as they approached the Rapid 99er. Gram quickly undid the ropes and Lina rubbed her wrists.

"I was wondering if you guys would do something like this." Lina commented. "Are Lee and Leo here?"

"If they are, then the others found them on the way." Gram said. "But right now, we need to find Yoyo."

"I thought you'd never say so." Chicka said, looking anxious.

"He must be in another room." Cube supposed. "But we may be running out of time. The odds won't be on everyone else's side."

"Agreed. Lets go." The four hopped a rail and searched one room after the other. Still no Yoyo.

"I don't get it! Those like mummies lied to us!" Chicka swore under her breath as they came to the top. They stayed hidden behind a corner. The other GG's and rudies were having a major game of Tagger's Tag just around the corner.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Cube murmured, trying to see past Chicka.

"Don't worry, we'll find Yoyo." Gram told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chicka inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Of course we will. Even if I have to beat the bloody pulp out of every rudie that ever had any hand in this." Her face was stony as she grabbed a spray can and skated out into the fight. The other three looked at each other before Cube rushed out too, followed by Gram and Lina.

Two Immortals, one Poison Jammer, and one Love Shocker were already on the ground, covered in paint. Clutch, Corn, Gum, Rhyth, Combo, and Beat were the only GG's left. Even scoring. 'Not for long.' Chicka thought, running up to one of the Doom Riders. The surprised rudie never had a chance.

Filled with newfound adrenaline, the remaining GG's took out the other Poison Jammer and the Love Shocker. The Immortals and Doom Riders, the more slippery of the gangs, managed to take out Beat, Rhyth, and Clutch.

Gram used his last can on the second Doom Rider. Grinning, he helped himself to the rudie's left over spray cans.

"Don't mind if I do." Gram said, cackling. He chased after an Immortal, who was pursuing Gum. Gram drew designs all over the Immortal's back, but Gum was taken out too.

"Nice try." Gum murmured, out of breath. She sank to her knees.

"No problem." Gram replied, helping her to the other 'out of game' GG's.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"No time to explain." Gram replied, rushing back out into the game.

Lina growled, her face in tight concentration as she followed the Doom Rider round and round in tight circles, spraying each other at the same time. She tried her best to ignore the wet paint that was being sprayed on her back and continued to paint her own. The Doom Rider finally fell head over skate, covered in paint. Lina, also out, sank to her knees, but had to jump right back up again as the last two Immortals skated past her, Cube and Chicka in close pursuit.

Cube and Chicka cornered the Immortals, each holding spray cans in each hand.

"Slow and painful, or quick and merciful?" Cube asked, eye twitching.

"I'm not feeling very merciful at the moment." Chicka replied, hands shaking.

"Didn't think so. You get the left. I got the right." The two girls sprayed the Immortals till there wasn't a place on their wrapped bodies that wasn't covered in paint. Chicka tossed her spent cans aside and grabbed the Immortal.

"Where's Yoyo?" she demanded.

"Count how many people are here. See whose missing." the Immortal replied, wheezing from the paint fumes. Chica grumbled, but turned and counted the anti-GG rudies.

One of the Love Shockers was missing.

"What happened? You didn't find Yoyo?" Corn asked. Chicka balled her hand into a fist, then released it, trying to stay calm.

"No, the Love Shocker must have taken him. Somewhere." she replied.

"It's back to the drawing board." Rhyth said, smiling despite all the paint she was covered in.

"Let's get out of here. We can figure out what to do after we've all showered and had some sleep." Jazz said, eyelids drooping.

"Agreed." Chicka said, trying to keep her voice even. "Let's get out of here."

**_well now, that was something, wasn't it? after all this time, you'd be hoping for more than this, but, sorry, no more as of now. maybe some more later today. depends on how much attention I pay to what I'm doing and if my brother tries to drag me from the computer… ne ways. c ya!_**


	8. Recovery

**_I'm still hoping this three day weekend will help me get more chapters up. I think I'm getting close to the end, but I'm thinking wait a minute. eight chapters and I already think I'm close to the end? I'm trying to space it out and put in more chapters so the fic doesn't seem so short, but who knows._**

**_I no own JSRF_**.

All the GG's sat in the Garage, slightly worse for wear. A few records were broken, but Boogie claimed that she didn't like those songs anyway, but her disappointed face told otherwise. There was a dent on the pin ball machine and one of the legs looked as though it had been kicked in. Beat decided that it was still okay after propping the broken leg on some old newspapers. The chairs and couches didn't look any different; they were old and ratty already. Despite the fact that they were turned over and in 'the wrong place', as Gum claimed, they were fine.

The GG's took turns in the shower in the bathroom. The water was cold and their wasn't much pressure, but it got everyone's paint off. Corn had gotten Roboy out of the hiding spot he had put the powered down robot in. He and Roboy stayed guard near the entrance to Rokaku-dai. Cube busied herself by tinkering with the radio so that they could at least listen to something while they cleaned. Lina stood around, helping who ever wasn't in the shower clean the Garage up. Chicka fell asleep on one of the overturned couches.

"What are we going to do about Yoyo?" Gum asked once everyone had gotten cleaned up. Still, everyone looked thoroughly worn out. Combo and Clutch picked the couch Chicka was in up and took it to its rightful place on the second floor. Chicka never stirred.

"Right now, we all need some sleep." Jazz said, moving Chicka's feet over slightly so that she could sit down.

"What about Poison Jam?" Beat asked, yawning.

"I doubt they'll come for us after a fight like that." Clutch said, dropping to the ground. He leaned his head against the couch and sighed.

"Yeah, and we barely got away, and we're all pooped!" Rhyth said, although she still looked more energized than the rest of them did.

"They're probably just as tired as we are." Corn said. "Lets just get some sleep and worry about our screwed lives once we can think straight." The other GG's nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Thanks for the help, dogs, but I gotta get back to my station." K said. They nodded again. Rhyth waved.

"Come back sometime!" she exclaimed, smiling. K had to grin and skated past them and towards Dogenzanka.

"If I'm still not awake in a million years, don't be surprised." Combo said, skating down to the bottom level. The GG's slowly dispersed and were soon asleep.

* * *

Chicka yawned and stretched, almost hitting Pots. The dog barked and licked her face. Chicka giggled a little bit and picked Pots up, holding him away from her face. The dog barked again and wagged its stub of a tail.

"Its about time you woke up." Gum said. Chicka turned and saw that most of the GG's were sitting around the top floor. Paranoid, Corn had Combo guarding the entrance to Rokaku-dai and Clutch was standing off near the highway.

"Did I miss anything?" Chicka asked, swinging her legs over the side of the couch.

"We were just trying to figure out where that Love Shocker could have taken Yoyo." Boogie explained.

"They couldn't have gone far." Chicka supposed with a shrug. She still felt a little drowsy.

"They haven't left Tokyo, we know that. That would be pointless." Cube said.

"They could be anywhere." Clutch called from where he was standing. "We slept too long. Gave the LS too much time to hide Yoyo." Chicka looked at her watch. It was almost noon.

"Man, I have been sleeping…" she murmured. She looked to Corn. "What's the plan of action?"

"I was thinking we'd spit into pairs and search the more likely places that they'd be." Corn said.

"Any one against that plan?" Gum asked. No one said anything. "Good."

"Alright." Corn said. "Combo and Jazz, you'll search Hikage Street and Chuo Street. Beat and Gum will search Shibuya Terminal and Dogenzanka Hill. Gram and Boogie search 99th Street and the Rokkaku Stadium. Lina, go with them. Lee and Leo should be there. Clutch and Cube will go to Sky Dinosaurian Square. Rhyth and I have the Skyscraper District and Highway Zero. That leaves Kibogako Hill and The Fortified Residential Zone for Soda and Chicka." Everyone nodded.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we find Yoyo."

**_and here I leave you once again, waiting for the big things to happen! the next chapter's coming up!_**

**_flaminchica_**


	9. The Search

**_more chapies! I'm hoping to make my long absence before the seventh chapter up to ya'll by putting up as many chapters as I possibly can without making them sound rushed and horrible._**

**_I honestly don't own JSRF. heck, I don't own the x-box. it's my brother's. odd, I own a controller but no x-box…_**

Combo and Jazz skated into Hikage Street after being unsuccessful in Chuo Street. Jazz hoped that the other GG's were having better luck at finding Yoyo than they were.

"Hey Shockers!" Combo's voice boomed. "We wanna talk!" Jazz's hand trailed to her side where her spray cans were as two pairs of skates echoed through the street. A few civilians screamed and ran as two of the Love Shockers came skating out. Both of them looked pissed.

"What do you want?" one of them asked menacingly. "You've got a lot of nerve to ask for a chat."

"Where'd your friend take Yoyo?" Jazz demanded, fingers curling around a can of paint.

" Well they're not here are they?" the other Love Shocker snapped, also taking out a spray can. "Otherwise you'd be able to hear that kid screaming." Combo narrowed his eyes.

"Hey now, I'm the only one aloud to call him kid." he growled.

"Not like it matters." the Love Shocker replied, rolling her eyes. The other placed her hands on her hips.

"What does matter is that you two had the nerve to come in here, and you're not leaving with out a fight." she said. Combo and Jazz both tightened their grips on their spray cans.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jazz said, voice so cold, the Love Shockers could have froze.

"We'll have a two minute game of Graffiti Wars. The team with the most tags after two minutes wins." the LS said. Combo and Jazz nodded.

"We know what to do, princess, just start the timer already." Combo snapped. The Shockers both glared, but set their watches. The two GG's set theirs as well.

"Three, two, one, GO!" One Love Shocker went to the right, the other to the left. Jazz dashed down the middle street and Combo followed one Shocker to the right.

The Love Shocker sprayed tags over the billboards as they passed. Combo followed behind and sprayed his own tags right over them. This continued for awhile before the Love Shocker realized what he was doing. The Shocker attempted to go back and cover Combo's tags back up, but it was no use because he kept following close behind her, just repainting them.

Jazz, was alone in the branch off street she had gone through. She drew smaller tags so that she could get as many done as possible. Even so, by time she got to the large 'park' in the center of Hikage Street, she was out of cans. Jazz looked around and noticed a few boxes a corner. She skated over to them, discovering that they were the Love Shocker's extra supply of spray paint. Grinning, Jazz grabbed as many as she could and headed to cover the walls in paint.

A few minutes later, the rudie's watches rang. Combo, who had just finished spraying over another tag, tossed the empty can over his shoulder.

"Lets see, you have one… two… three… four that I didn't cover up!" Combo said. "Oh, aren't I worried?"

The four rudies met up near the entrance again.

"Okay, you win, but you won't be so lucky next time!" the Love Shocker shouted. "Now go on and get out of here before I change my mind!" Grinning at each other, Jazz and Combo skated back to the Garage.

* * *

"Dogenzanka is clear." Gum said as she caught up to Beat. "I didn't find anything. Not ever Doom Rider tags."

"Well, lets move onto Shibuya then. Maybe if we're lucky, Yoyo'll be there." Beat said, heading towards the terminal. Gum followed.

"If we're lucky, then Yoyo is at the Garage right now with some one else and we're just on a wild goose chase." she said. "Or, if we're lucky, this is all just a dream." Beat smiled at the irony.

Shibuya Terminal was packed with people getting off buses and getting on others that were headed somewhere else. The two rudies split up and searched the terminal, covering Poison Jam tags as they went. The two finally met up again on top of one of the bus shelters.

"I've checked every nook and cranny of this place. Nothing." Beat told Gum, who nodded.

"I even asked some civilians if they'd seen two rudies, but the only civilian that would answer was a Goth who told me what we already know, Combo and Jazz went into Hikage Street a few minutes ago." the girl replied. Beat shrugged.

"I hope someone else finds him soon. Did you see Chicka last night?" Beat asked. Gum nodded.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be on the other end of her spray can, that's for sure." she said, adjusting her helmet. "She seems to have gotten attached to Yoyo." Beat tried not to laugh.

"You just noticed? Man, the moment Yoyo suggested she should be one of us, she died for him."

"I noticed." Gum replied with a small smile.

"Hey! Beat! Gum!" The two turned to see Combo and Jazz coming out of Hikage Street.

"Hey guys!" Beat said, jumping down. Gum followed, still smiling. "Did you find anything?"

"If we did, you would know, wouldn't you?" Jazz asked, but she still smiled.

"I guess we would, wouldn't we?" Gum replied, poking Beat's shoulder. She turned back to the other two. "We didn't find anything either."

"He's bound to turn up sometime." Combo said reassuringly.

"Oh, I know." Gum replied, leading the way back to the garage. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen after we find him."

* * *

Boogie stopped in front of the Rapid 99 clubhouse. The smaller gang had offered to help them search. She had just finished searching the main square and Benton Tower. Gram and Boogie had decided to meet back at the clubhouse before going back to the Garage together. Feeling bored of waiting already, Boogie shook up her spray can and wrote 'Boogie was here! LOL' on the wall next to the door. She sprayed a little orange man, which very much resembled a Smurf, under the words. The little man was giving her thumbs up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Leo demanded, skating up. Boogie turned around, grinning.

"Leaving my mark. Did you find anything?" Leo shook her head.

"Just a few Immortal tags, but nothing else worth any fuss." she said with a shrug. Boogie nodded absentmindedly.

"Hi!" Lee exclaimed, skating up. She was grinning widely. "Guess what I found?" Boogie's eyes got wide.

"You found Yoyo? Where is he???" she demanded. Lee flinched.

"That's the bad part. I couldn't catch them." the Rapid 99er bit her lip. Boogie sighed, disappointed.

"Where did you see them?" she asked.

"They were on a civilian boat. I wouldn't have known that they were there if Yoyo hadn't seen me." she explained.

"So what happened?" Leo asked.

"I was searching around the blackout section when Yoyo saw me on the phone lines and yelled at me." Lee said. "She grabbed him and pushed him off the bridge. They landed in a guys boat and she threatened him to take her down to the next dock. I tried to catch them, really!" Boogie shook her head and tried to smile.

"No, no, it's alright. Do you know where the next dock would be?" Both Rapid 99ers shook their heads. "Drat."

"What is it?" Gram asked, skating up. Lina was right behind him. "Did you guys have any luck?" Boogie shook her head.

"If we did, we didn't have enough. She got away." she told him. Gram snapped his fingers and said something under his breath.

"Hey, maybe they'll go to the sewers or something." Leo suggested. Gram nodded.

"We best get back to the Garage then, and hope that Chicka and Soda run into them."

* * *

Cube and Clutch skated down the rail way into Sky Dinosaurian Square. The civilians standing outside the park screamed and jumped out of the pair's way as they past. The two jumped on the rails and around the track they went.

"What about on that skyscraper?" Clutch asked for the millionth time, pointing at one as they past.

"Clutch, do you think a Love Shocker could jump that distance while yanking Yoyo along with her?" Cube asked.

"No." he replied.

"Exactly. We've got the easy job. No rudie would drag another rudie around this place." Cube told him.

"Then why did we bother going around three times? We could be back at the Garage already!"

"Because," Cube replied, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Don't you know me well enough by now that I don't play it safe?" Clutch asked, jumping off the rail as they reached the entrance platform.

"And that, is why I like you." Cube replied with a small smirk, also jumping off. "Come on, let's get back to the Garage."

* * *

"Nothing in the grate, Corn!" Rhyth yelled up to him. Corn, who was covering up some Immortal paint, turned around.

"I didn't think there would be. Come on, we'd better get going before the Immortals show up." he said as Rhyth climbed back out of the grate.

"Okay, Corn." she said. "We still have to check Highway Zero, though!" Corn nodded.

"Yeah, lets go." The two rudies skated out onto the highway again and into the traffic of Highway Zero. Dodging past cars and trucks, it didn't take long for the two to search the small space.

"Well, it was a good try at least!" Rhyth told Corn. "I'm sure some one else already found Yoyo and are waiting for us to get back!" Corn tried to smile.

"Yeah, I hope so." Corn replied. He led the way back up to the higher part of the highway and back past Pharaoh Park. The Immortals were waiting for them.

"You won't be going any farther!" one Immortal declared. Corn rolled his eyes.

"What's the challenge?" he asked, faking a yawn. The Immortals didn't realize he was acting and narrowed their eyes.

"Tagger's Tag!" Rhyth giggled.

"But you always loose!" she told them. Corn snickered. The Immortals all grabbed spray cans.

"We will not be so easily defeated, this time!" The Immortals charged at the two. Rhyth yelped and grabbed one of her own spray cans. Corn placed himself between the advancing rudies and Rhyth, shaking up his spray can. Corn skated at them, twisting around them so that he got past them without getting touched by their paint. Rhyth turned and skated in the other direction, all three Immortals following her. Corn used a boost dash to get right next to one.

"Lay off!" he yelled in the Immortal's ear as he sprayed a fist on the Immortal's back. The rudie fell behind in defeat.

Rhyth twisted and dodged along the highway next to Pharaoh Park. She jumped over the dividing rail then halted as the two remaining Immortals jumped over her head.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, no behind them. She drew a puppy on one of their backs, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Corn raced by her and knocked the last Immortal onto the ground with a forceful shove.

"All yours." Corn told her. Grinning, Rhyth drew a bunch of hearts and roses on the Immortal's back. Corn couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Rhyth giggled at the Immortals. She and Corn turned and headed back to the Garage.

* * *

Water sloshed everywhere as Soda and Chicka came back into the sewers after searching Kibogako Hill. They hadn't had any luck.

"Do you hear something?" Soda asked. Chicka paused for a moment. She thought she heard someone grumbling about something.

"Maybe it's Poison Jam." Chicka said, not intending on seeing Viper anytime soon. "Let's try to avoid them." Soda shook his head.

"No. It's not them. I don't hear their skates." he pointed out. Chicka paused to listen again. He was right.

"So who is it?" she asked. Soda shrugged. Chicka leaned over the side rail to see a civilian in a speed boat heading out into a large pipe.

"Crazy kid. Scares me half to death and demands I bring her and that boy here. Humph." An old man grumbled.

"Hey you!" Chicka yelled. The old man turned.

"Humph. More of ya'! Get out of here, I'm not giving you a ride! Don't try to threaten me either! I've had enough of that for one day!" The boat picked up speed and sped down the sewage tunnel and was out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Chicka asked. Soda shrugged again.

"That tunnel leads to the river in 99th Street. Maybe it was Rapid 99." Chicka shook her head.

"No, I don't think Rapid 99 would have a reason to threaten an old geezer so that they could get here faster…"

"We should go check out the Fortified Residential Zone, that way we can get back to the Garage." Soda said. Chicka sighed and nodded.

The two rudies entered the zone. Not many civilians lived here, which was to most rudies' liking. A lot of lone rudies lived in the Fortified Residential Zone.

"CHICKA! SODA!" The rudies looked up. Yoyo and the Love Shocker were heading up to the top of the buildings. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" He yelled as the Love Shocker tossed him aside.

"Come and get him!" the Shocker yelled to the GG's. Chicka and Soda wasted no time in doing just that.

**_buwahahahaha!!!! I've done it again! you hang off the cliff!_**

**_flaminchica_**


	10. Kiss

**_getting so near the end!!! nooooo!!!! I don't wanna finish!!! it's like I'd be loosing a best friend when I finish, cuz I can't write any more!!!! I'll just have to make a sequel! ne ways, I think there'll be about three or four chapters, including the epilogue. I'd always imagined this to be longer, maybe at least fifteen chapters. who knows, maybe it will go that far, but from the way I'm looking at it, I think it's only reach thirteen, maybe fourteen. ok, I'll stop rambling now. and now, I don't own JSRF. o well._**

Chicka jumped on an electrical pipe and shook up a spray can, Soda right behind her. The Love Shocker continued up the stairs, dragging Yoyo along with her. They were far above them already, but Soda and Chicka weren't hauling tudies with them. They caught up in no time.

"Okay, now. If you just hand him over now, maybe I'll be easy on ya." Chicka said once they'd cornered the Love Shocker.

"Like I'm stupid enough to trust you!" the Shocker spat. Yoyo wriggled in the ropes that were tied tightly around him.

"Well, even if you did trust her, I'd hurt you so bad you wouldn't know what to do!" he told her.

"I'm quite sure." the LS said sarcastically.

"I'm loosing it!" Chicka warned. "Let him go!"

"I'd suggest you'd surrender now. But that's just me." Soda said with a shrug.

"Not going to happen!" the Love Shocker used a boot dash, pushing Chicka out of the way. The rudie stumbling backwards, then grabbed a rail to stop herself from falling over.

"Hey get back here!" she yelled.

"I'll get her." Soda said, racing after her. Chicka nodded and went over to Yoyo, who stopped wriggling enough to let her untie the knots.

"That was humiliating, yo." he said, flexing his arms. "Getting dragged around by a Love Shocker…"

"You have no clue how worried we've been." Chicka told him. "Especially after we didn't find you in the sewers."

"Really now?" Yoyo asked, cocking an eyebrow with a grin.

"Yes!" Chicka exclaimed, turning a shade of pink. "Come on… Let's go help Soda…" Yoyo grinned wider and followed Chicka.

Now that the Love Shocker wasn't hauling Yoyo along with her, the rudie was actually pretty fast. Soda was having trouble catching up.

"Get back here!"

"We're not done with you!" The GG's yelled after the retreating Love Shocker. The Love Shocker just picked up speed.

Yoyo jumped on the stairway rail and rode it down, gaining on the Shocker. The LS jumped off the stairs and landed down on the bottom floor. They heard her yelp as she landed. She paused before continuing on, somewhat slower than earlier. Yoyo jumped down after her.

"YOYO!" Chicka screeched, watching Yoyo fall. She cringed as Yoyo landed. She and Soda peered over the edge of the broken stairway. Yoyo had landed safely on another pole and was grinding after the Love Shocker. "You go, Yoyo!" Chicka yelled after him, grinning.

"Come on, let's go catch up." Soda said, jumping onto another staircase. Chicka followed.

By the time Soda and Chicka got down to the bottom level, Yoyo was waiting for them. He looked disappointed.

"Dang, she's fast." he told them. "Even with that leg, she got away. Didn't think I'd be safe to follow her alone."

"That's for sure." Chicka said with a slight nod. "We'd better be getting back to the Garage. Everyone's probably dying to see you again."

"How can they see me if they're dead?" Yoyo joked and Chicka socked him playfully in the arm. Soda just rolled his eyes.

The three GG's headed out into the sewers and then into Rokkaku-Dai, skating along at an even pace. Soda skated behind Yoyo and Chicka. Chicka was giggling at something Yoyo had said, making Soda roll his eyes again.

"It's gonna happen some time or another." Soda muttered to himself, watching the two and letting them get ahead.

"So… What's happened while I was gone?" Yoyo asked, tentatively reaching for Chicka's hand. Chicka paused for a moment, then took his hand with a slight smile.

"Nothing much but worry and look." Chicka replied, barely audible. "You really scared me, ya know. When I couldn't find you."

"Are you still scared?" Yoyo asked, skating closer. "About what'll happen now?" Chicka didn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't know what's going to happen. That's what scares me." she replied, giving Yoyo's hand a slight squeeze.

"But we're all together now, aren't we?" Yoyo asked, stopping. They turned to face each other. "That's got to amount for something." Chicka's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I guess it does…" She trailed off as he leaned closer.

Soda, who was still a ways behind them, watched. He blinked, the length of his surprise, then shrugged.

"It happened."

* * *

"Yoyo? YOYO!" Rhyth exclaimed as the other three GG's skated in.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Corn exclaimed, jumping down off the second floor.

"Glad to be back, yo." Yoyo replied, grinning madly.

"So where'd you find them?" Boogie asked. "The sewers?"

"Nah, we found him in the Fortified Residential Zone. Why'd you think we'd find them in the sewers?" Chicka asked.

"Lee saw us in 99th Street." Yoyo told her. "The Love Shocker hijacked a guy's boat and made him take us to the sewers."

"I was wondering what that guys was talking about." Chicka muttered.

"So now that we're all back together again," Combo said. "I suggest we finish this whole Turf War right now." There were murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah, right now!"

"Before some else goes missing."

"I just wanna beat the bloody crap out of the Doom Riders."

"What about Viper and Poison Jam? Those guys are _mine_."

"Lets go get 'em!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Corn interrupted. "We do NOT need to attack them right NOW."

"Well why not? I'd rather just get this over with!" Chicka said, crossing her arms.

"It's too soon. I don't know about you guys, but if we pull another all-nighter, I'm gonna go to sleep and never wake up." Corn said. No one seemed to agree with that statement.

"Okay, okay." Corn said after some protest. "But let's wait another hour or two before going. Combo and Beat, you go get some more spray cans. We're running low." The two boys nodded and skated off towards Dogenzanka Hill.

"Hey, all go check Shibuya, 'k?" Beat said, skating backwards as he talked.

"Fine with me, kid. I'll look for some 'round here." Combo replied. Beat gave a small wave before turning back around and speeding towards the Terminal.

Beat went around the whole terminal three or four times before deciding he'd collected enough cans to last them another fight like the one they'd had last night. He was on his way back to the Garage when he heard other skates. Beat glanced over his shoulder. Two of the Jammies were coming up behind him. Beat turned back around and ran face first into Viper.

"Holy crud, you're so ugly up close." Beat said, trying to ignore his fear. Viper glared.

"Watch your mouth. I'm doing you a favor." he told him. Beat blinked.

"How so?"

"Go back to your Garage and tell Chicka to meet me here at nine. Tell her to come alone." With that, the Poison Jam leader skated past Beat to join the other Jammies and they skated away. Surprised, Beat watched them go. Whatever they were up to, Beat didn't like it, and he knew the others weren't going to either.

"What took you?" Combo asked, waiting for him at the top of Dogenzanka. He had his stereo in one arm and a box of extra spray cans in the other.

"Poison Jam showed up." Beat replied as they skated off to the Garage.

"Really? Did you run, or take 'em out?" Combo persisted. They had reached the Garage.

"Neither. Viper just said that he wanted Chicka to go to Shibuya at nine." Beat replied, setting his bags down. "Then they ran off."

"What about me?" Chicka asked, glancing over her shoulder from the pinball machine. Yoyo was standing behind her, 'helping' her win.

"Viper." Beat replied. Yoyo turned to look too.

"What about him?"

"He told me to tell Chicka to meet him in Shibuya Terminal at nine. You're supposed to go alone." Chicka gave the pinball machine a kick and stepped away, Yoyo still having his arms around her middle.

"What?" half the GG's asked in unison. Beat shrugged.

"I have no clue what he's up to." he said innocently.

"Well, you're sure as hell not going alone." Gum said. "He's probably planning something nasty.

"So I should go?" Chicka asked. Most of the GG's nodded.

"We're all coming with ya, too." Corn said. "Come on guys, lets get ready."

**_and the last few chapters are on their way!!! I may not finish the next one today, but I hope to have it up next weekend. I haven't seen my choir schedule, so I don't know if we're doing anything or not. ok, well, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter!_**

**_flaminchica_**


	11. The End of the Turf Wars

**_man, I'm getting so near the end. ya'll probably sick of reading that._**

**_for almost the last time, no I don't own JSRF!_**

Chicka stood on top of a bus shelter, glancing at her watch almost every two minutes. Something about this whole idea was making Chicka's skin crawl.

The other GG's were all hiding in different places throughout Shibuya Terminal, all of them able to see what was happening on the bus shelter.

Chicka glanced around the terminal, distracted by worry. Even with 'Rockin' the MIC' blaring in her ears, she didn't feel at all like dancing.

"Finally." Chicka murmured to herself. Poison Jam had finally shown up. Chicka's stomach churned as she realized that the Immortals, Love Shockers, and the Doom Riders were with them. "Great day, I'm glad I'm not alone." Chicka said to herself as the rudies all gathered on the stairs in front of the bus shelter. To Chicka's relief, only Poison Jam jumped over.

"I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to show up." Viper told her, smirking behind his mask.

"Well you'd better hope you've gotten fast, because if you make one move, I'm gone and not coming back." Chicka spat. Poison Jam grinned devilishly.

"That's the idea." Chicka went pale.

"What's the big idea?" she demanded, voice not matching the pale expression on her face.

"You're in the way. We can easily take the GG's out if you're not there." Viper told her with a glare. "You've given them most of the ideas that got them out of the messes we've put them in."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Chicka sneered. "Unlike you pathetic losers who think they're so great." But Chicka knew it was in some way true. Without her, the GG's might give up from shock. They'd be so surprised they wouldn't know what to do.

'Well, maybe Soda wouldn't be too surprised.' Chicka thought.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" Chicka's eyes got wide. She tried to turn and run, but Viper had already picked her up and thrown her aside with his massive arms.

"Chicka!" Shibuya Terminal was filled with an empty silence as the GG's yelled her name. Chicka hit the top of a bus, then rolled off of it and onto the pavement. She groaned and attempted to get up. A car's headlights flooded her vision and Chicka knew that there was no time to move.

Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at Chicka, lying beside a truck, a pool of blood slowly growing around her.

The GG's abandoned their hiding spots and dashed over to Chicka. Yoyo crouched down next to the girl, worry and anger crossing her face.

"Yoyo…" Chicka coughed. Her hand trembled as she clutched her side. There was a deep gash on her forehead and her sweatshirt was stained with blood.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Rhyth asked, shaking.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Combo said, taking a spray can. He jumped on a stair rail and began to grind after the gangs, who had finally realized what had happened and were running off. Everyone but Yoyo followed them. Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

"She needs an ambulance." she told him calmly. Yoyo, pulling himself out of shock, nodded. He turned to the civilians who had begun to gather around.

"She needs help! Somebody call an ambulance!" he yelled. The driver of the truck stood still for a moment. When he noticed that no one moved, he yelled,

"Didn't you hear the boy? Somebody call the bloody ambulance!" Some one ran for a pay phone.

"Yoyo…" Chicka's voice was barely audible.

"It's gonna be okay, Chicka." Yoyo said, his voice quavering. A few minutes passed. They seemed to take forever.

Yoyo glanced around, his whole body shaking. Where was that ambulance? On-lookers stared at him and Chicka on the ground. It looked like Chicka had blacked out.

"She's lucky to be alive." the truck driver told him softly. "I'm sorry." Yoyo normally would have snapped 'Does she look lucky to you?' or 'Sorry can't bring back the dead.' but all he could do now was gulp and nod.

Sirens were heard and an ambulance sent people scattering.

"Out of the way! Move aside, people!" A group of paramedics ran up. "Oh no."

"She needs the ER." one said to the others. They didn't waste time putting Chicka on a stretcher and safely load her into the car.

"Can I come?" Yoyo asked, watching them slam the doors shut.

"Are you a family member?" the lead paramedic asked. Yoyo shook his head, but said,

"I'm the closest thing she's got." The paramedic shook his head.

"Sorry, kid, only family members in the van. You can visit her in the hospital once she's out of the emergency room." he said. Yoyo watched as he got back into the ambulance and it drove away.

Yoyo stood alone in the street, felling empty. People slowly began to walk away. The truck driver tapped Yoyo on the shoulder.

"Here's my number." he said, handing Yoyo a card. "Call me when the hospital bill comes in." Yoyo nodded numbly and pocketed the card as the driver got back into his vehicle.

Not but a few seconds later, Yoyo heard more sirens and remembered why Chicka had been lying on the ground a few moments ago.

Police cars practically flew in from all entrances to the terminal and towards where the rest of the GG's were surrounding Poison Jam.

"We've got you surrounded!" one officer yelled. "Come quietly and we won't be forced to shoot." The GG's parted, almost welcoming the police to arrest Poison Jam. Viper made a final attempt to escape, but was stopped when Corn and Beat jumped him. The three rudies were put in different squad cars and were driven away.

Yoyo skated over, still feeling numb from shock. The GG's were retelling what had happened to the new police force's Captain, Kanaye.

"That's everything?" Kanaye asked. The GG's all nodded. "Alright, normally I would have to arrest you too, being rudies, but, since you're the reason the Rokkaku group is gone, and under the circumstances, I'll let you slide." He closed his notebook and began to walk off. Yoyo grabbed his shoulder.

"What about Chicka?" he asked. The Captain frowned.

"I didn't see her, but she's lucky to be alive, now, and she'll be lucky to live." he said quietly. Rhyth gave Yoyo a reassuring hug, but for once, had nothing to say. Once Kanaye was out of hearing range, Gum said,

"If she's lucky, we're all dreaming that this all just happened."

**_wow! that was a chapter, wasn't it? surprised in any way? what's amazing is that I'm actually putting this up BEFORE my actual 'due date'. in quotes, because I never keep a due date anyway._**

**_only the next chapter and the epilogue to go, I think. sad, yet fun._**


	12. From Bad to Good to Bad AGAIN

**_ahhh… man, I've hardly done ANYTHING concerning fanfiction this week, other than study. and in study, I mean playing JSRF the whole freakin' day yesterday. yeah. that's me, for ya. so, this is the last chapter other than the epilogue, so I want to say a few things before I get on with it._**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!_** huggles you _**lol. big thanks to ALL of my reviewers! and thanks to all those readers out there who didn't review, but, hey, at least you're reading! I know you exist! here are a few people that I really want to thank a lot!**_

**_Tallulah, Grammar Songstress- you've been an awesome reviewer, even when fanfiction wouldn't actually let you review through the site! thanks for all your suggestions through the emails!_**

**_KoochiZibble- awarded the longest review I've gotten for this story! thanks for your help, and your own fics were a great inspiration to me._**

**_The ShapeShifting Chick- thanks soooo much for all of your reviews! your continuous support was very much appreciated!_**

**_there were MANY others who reviewed this fic, but those were the main reviews that had the most impact on me, really. thanks again everyone! and here it is at last, the last chapter! (not including the epilogue. :P)_**

**_oh, and I don't own JSRF._**

If there had been a quiet moment in the hospital, it was gone now. First the police and doctors had made a big fuss over a rudie in the ER, and now a bunch of other rudies were standing in front of the reception desk, all yelling at once. A robot and even a _dog_ were making a big fuss. They were all so loud, they hadn't even heard the nurse tell them to take the dog outside.

"QUIET!" the nurse yelled at the top of her lungs. It was to no avail, though, because all of them, except a boy with an abnormally large hat, continued to yell. The boy turned to the others behind them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SO THE CHICK CAN TALK!" he yelled. There was a long silence.

"Dang, I didn't know you could actually COMMAND us to do anything, Corn." a girl with a tattoo around her navel commented. "I always thought you PRETENDED to be the leader."

"Shut up, Cube." about five other angry rudies snapped, most of them looking thoroughly put off on 'Corn's' behalf.

"We're looking for Chicka." the guy named Corn told the nurse. The nurse nodded and began to type.

"There isn't anyone by the name of Chicka in our records. Do you know the last name?" she asked after a moment.

"Do you mean to tell us that there's more than one rudie here?" a girl wearing a helmet asked. "'Cuz who else would we be here to see?" The nurse turned bright red.

"Right. Sorry." the nurse replied. "I'm afraid I'm only allowed to let family members up to the Emergency Room." The rudies frowned, some disappointed, a few angry. "But under the circumstances, I suppose I could let one of you up to see her."

"Alright. Yoyo, you go." Corn said, pointing at a boy with green hair and red shades. The boy's face twitched into a smile, but it seemed a little forced.

"Thanks, Corn." he muttered, sounding somewhat relived. The kid turned to the nurse. "Where is she?"

"She's in room three on the fifth floor." the nurse replied, smiling slightly. Yoyo turned and skated towards the elevator.

"Are you sure you can't let anyone else up?" the one named Cube asked, rapping her knuckles on the desk.

"Umm…"

Yoyo shifted his weight from foot to foot as the elevator went up to the fifth floor. He had to admit he was scared. He kept thinking the worst as the elevator slowly climbed upwards. Wouldn't it go any faster? Maybe just knowing she was dead (or alive, which he preferred) would take a load off his shoulders, but he didn't like not knowing at all.

The elevator dinged and he got off. There were nurses and doctors running every which way, all of them either looking at paper work or giving orders to one another. They didn't notice the rudie as he skated down to room three.

The shades of the view window to room three were pulled up, so Yoyo could see inside the room without actually going in. The bed was empty and only a few medical machines were in the room. Thoughts racing, Yoyo went inside, catching the attention of a doctor.

"Hey! You can't go in there! Who are you?" Yoyo didn't seem to hear as he searched the room, foolishly hoping she was in the closet or somewhere. He was on his knees, looking under the bed, when the doctor and Captain Kanaye ran in.

"What are you doing?" the doctor demanded.

"I'm looking for my friend. Where is she?" Yoyo demanded.

"Under the bed?" the doctor asked, blinking.

"Wouldn't you if you didn't know where the crap she is or if she's alive or not?" Yoyo demanded, voice cracking.

"I'll talk to him doctor. Is the rudie aloud to have visitors?" Kanaye asked. The doctor grunted.

"I'd prefer that she didn't have too much excitement just after she got out of the emergency room." the doctor replied.

"Thank you, we'll go see her right now." Kanaye replied, leading Yoyo out. Yoyo couldn't help but grin at the doctor's face.

"It's Yoyo, isn't it?" Kanaye asked him as they took the elevator to the second floor.

"Yeah. That's me." Yoyo replied. "How's Chicka?" Kanaye chuckled.

"She's well enough to be out of the emergency room, that's for sure. I haven't seen her yet myself, really." Yoyo nodded absentmindedly but didn't say anything. "This way." The Captain said as they got off the elevator. A loud voice and blaring music could be heard from an open room.

"What do you mean, turn it down? This is as soft as it goes, lady!" Chicka was telling a nurse, who had her hands on her ears as 'Let Mom Sleep' was blaring through Chicka's headphones, which hung around her neck.

"Chicka!" Yoyo exclaimed, rushing over and hugging her gingerly. Her arm right arm was in a sling and her right leg was in a cast. In fact, the whole right side of her body was in some way paralyzed from movement.

"Yoyo!" Chicka exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "You have no idea how much civilian living I've had to endure here."

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Yoyo asked, sitting in the visitors' chair next to the bed. Chicka tried to shrug, but winced when her right side didn't move.

"It'll be a wonder if I get out of here, really." she told him. "I lost a lot of blood, apparently, and they keep sticking new blood in me, which is getting on my nerves." Yoyo grinned. "The only reason they moved me here is because I had enough strength to take a swing at the nurse that tried to stick me this morning."

"But you'll be out soon, won't you?" Yoyo asked.

"Do you think I wanna stay here till I die?" Chicka asked, smiling. Some one coughed and the two rudies realized that Kanaye was still in the room.

"Sorry to break you two up, but could I talk to Chicka alone for a moment?" he asked. Yoyo and Chicka looked at each other for a moment.

"The others are downstairs waiting anyway. We'll come tomorrow, okay?" he asked. Chicka nodded and Yoyo skated out.

"I'm Captain Kanaye." he said, sitting down in the chair that Yoyo had occupied.

"Chicka." the rudie replied, watching him warily. "You're Hayashi's replacement, right?"

"In a way. Actually, I'm the head of the new police organization. We're working on weeding out all of the Rokkaku group." he said. Chicka nodded absentmindedly, not really interested. Realizing this, Kanaye went on. "But I'm not here to talk about that. Could you give me a full report on what happened?"

"You already know what happened." Chicka told him, talking as though she were talking to a small child. "I'm sure the rest of the GG's told you everything you need to know."

"Really now?" Kanaye asked, cocking an eyebrow and frowning.

"Yeah." Chicka replied smartly. "What you really need to know is what might happen next."

"And you know what's going to happen?" Kanaye asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Hey, now, I've just got an idea. The streets are changing all the time. It could be this way in one moment, another the next. But I figure one of two things could happen."

"And what would those be?" Kanaye asked, leaning forward even more, now fully interested.

"Keep your badge on, I'm getting there." Chicka snapped. "It all depends on if I live or not."

"How so?" the captain asked. Chicka glanced at the window, then at the door.

"If I die, the other gangs would think it too dangerous to start another Turf War." Chicka told him in a hushed voice. "If I live, the other Poison Jam members will want revenge for landing him in jail, even though it's the big brute's own fault." Chicka said. "They'd start another Turf War, and I'm almost positive that the GG's can't survive another one."

"So what do you want to happen?" Kanaye asked, also in hushed tones. Chicka stared at the ceiling for a good long while before shaking her head and saying,

"I don't want another war, but I don't wanna die either." she said, a slight quaver to her voice.

"You could always go back to being a civilian." Kanaye offered. He knew that was the wrong thing to say the second after he said it. Chicka's face turned bright red and she balled her left hand into a fist. After a second she sighed and unclenched her fist.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do." she said harshly.

"Well," Kanaye was cut short when his radio crackled.

"HQ to all personnel, suspects involved in last night's accident have been spotted in Rokkaku-Dai. All units investigate. Repeat, all units." a man said over the static. There was a short second of empty static before the connection was cut. Kanaye stood up.

"I have to go. I may come back later." he said. Chicka didn't say anything; she just stared at her bed covers. Kanaye headed for the door.

"Wait!" Chicka yelled suddenly. Kanaye spun around.

"What is it?" he asked, giving her a hard look.

"I have an idea. We can stop another Turf War and help each other out at the same time."

A few minutes later Kanaye was in his squad car heading for Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Chicka's idea was crazy. And he was just as crazy going along with it.

A few days later all of the GG's headed back to the hospital. Now that Chicka was out of the ER and improving greatly, none of them found any reason to keep silent.

Yoyo was grinding down a rail behind Rhyth, who was talking excitedly about going to hang out with Rapid 99 the night before. Yoyo, actually, was trying his best to listen, but his mind kept wandering to what they would do when Chicka got out of the hospital. Rhyth realized this and smiled.

"And what are _you _thinking about, lover boy?" she giggled, giving him a little poke.

"What?" Yoyo asked, suddenly pulled back to reality. Rhyth giggled and just stared at him. "Whatever…" he muttered as they came up to the hospital.

Inside, all was as deathly quiet as it normally was before the rudies 'waltzed in'. They went up to the front counter, Corn in the lead as always. The nurse at the counter looked up. She frowned and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I can't let any of you up today." she said softly.

"Why?"

"What's the matter?"

"What's going on?" The rudies exploded in questions and the nurse continued to chew on her lip in anxiety until the rudies had calmed down enough for her to get a word in.

"Chicka has been moved back to the emergency room." the nurse started. She opened her mouth to continue when Cube asked,

"Why?" Corn elbowed her.

"We think that her body rejected the blood we gave her. Her body-"

"What the hell does that mean?" Combo asked, sounding very annoyed.

"It means that they gave her the wrong blood type." Corn snarled. "How the hell did you make a mistake like that?" Before the nurse could give him a feeble answer, Boogie piped up.

"So why is giving Chicka the wrong blood such a big problem anyway?" she asked.

"Lets just say Chicka's feeling hell and loosing blood fast even though she ain't got any new cuts." Gram replied, looking agitated. There were a couple of 'oh' s.

"Couldn't we please go look in the window or something? I mean-" Yoyo was cut off when the nurse's phone rang.

"Yes? Yes, sir, they're here." Her face fell. "I'll send them up." She hung up. "You can go upstairs. Fifth floor, seventh room." No one said anything as they made a mad dash for the elevator.

The elevator seemed to be taking its time, because it seemed to take forever to get to the fifth floor. He kept punching the 5 button on the elevator, as if urging it to go faster.

A doctor and Kanaye were talking outside room seven. Kanaye's expression was grave. He and the doctor turned to the rudies as they approached.

"Evening, kids." the doctor said with a smile. His tone was far from happy though. Normally, the rudies would have protested being called kids, but at the moment, no one could say anything.

"I regret to tell you that Chicka is no longer with us." Kanaye said, holding out Chicka's headphones to Yoyo. He took them and stared at them for a long time. Breaking the silence, Gum said,

"Do you mean she's…" here she glanced at Yoyo. "Dead?" The doctor nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry." Kanaye said. Cube muttered "No you're not." under her breath, but didn't say it aloud the way she normally would.

The rudies stood in shocked silence. Yoyo suddenly felt a great big hole inside of him. He stared at the window, telling himself that it was all just a joke and Chicka would pull up the blinds and they would all have a good laugh.

When Chicka did not pull up the blinds, Yoyo stared back down at the headphones in his hands, lost for words or tears.

"Let's go home." Corn said. Combo patted Yoyo on the shoulder and they all silently made their way back to the Garage.


	13. Epilouge

**_I don't own JSRF._**

Amie sat on a rail in the Fortified Residential Zone, staring down at the entrance.

"Three, two, one." At that moment three rudies skated in, all boys, one with a large hat, one carrying a boom box, and the third with shockingly green hair. "Bingo." she murmured. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, but let the purple highlights fall into her eyes.

Amie swung her legs over the rail and began walking back to her new home, her combat boots clunking on the metal stair. She was clothed fully in black, except for the purple choker around her neck and the purple eyeliner she was wearing. She didn't like her new getup, but her boss thought it was best.

Amie turned around and stared at the boy with the green hair. The rudies, of course, hadn't noticed her. They didn't pay much attention to civilians.

"Two years…" she murmured. She took a pair of purple shades from her pocket and put them on. "Two years, then I'm coming back."

**_that's a wrap, folks! thanks a lot (again)! review, review, review and know that the sequel is coming soon._**


End file.
